Undertale: The Movie
by Ed the Orange Blob
Summary: People say you could not write a movie based off the wonderful game of Undertale. It is my goal to prove them wrong. And to make it even better, I will write it in a script/screenplay format fit for the big screen. Follow the journey of a young child as he goes through the world of Monsters! Please, leave a review on how it is. Moldsmal would appreciate it. He'll wiggle for you!
1. It's a Hard Knock Life

**So, I have no idea how many people are going to read this, but if you do, I'd love to hear what you think of it and if it should continue. I've always wondered how Undertale could be made into an actual feature length movie. People online seem to have declared that it 'wouldn't work' or it 'shouldn't happen'. So, why not give it a try? Also, I have also decided to write in a bit of a mix between a script and a screenplay, so it would look like a movie story instead of a novel story. Now, let's get this started.**

* * *

 **SCENE 1**

 _We see darkness fill the screen with only a small dim light casting off from the top, such as a spotlight. The camera pans down slowly to see a very antique-looking book as a piano begins to play. The book is entitled 'UNDERTALE'. The book flips open to the first page. Imagine something along the lines of the opening of Shrek, for example._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR (V.O.)

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters.

 _The two pages show a calligraphy-like design across the edges, with the page on the left having a bunch of humans with medieval to renaissance type clothing and the page on the right filled with strange monsters including humanoid-like creatures, skeletons, tentacle monsters, and things like that. The page flips again._

 _ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR (V.O.)_

One day, war broke out between the two races.

 _Pages show a large figure with horns holding a large trident and a human bearing a sword facing each other as an army appears on each side. The book once again flips the page._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR (V.O.)

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

 _We get close up to the left page as it shows seven humans using magical weapons to shoot out some form of magic lightning power out of them to the other page._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR (V.O.)

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

 _As she speaks, we pan over to the page on the right, following the streaks of magic from the humans until we see a group of monsters, including the bulky one with the trident._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR (V.O.)

Some say that not all the monsters were sealed, however, and when the clock hits midnight, they come looking for little kids to feast on and-

 _Again, as she speaks, we pan up the page to see a curved drawing of a mountain above the locked monsters. We get closer to the mountain._

CHILD (V.O.)

Yeah, right!

 **SCENE 2**

 **INT. THE EBOTT ORPHANAGE - LIVING ROOM - BEDTIME**

 _The book is quickly swiped down off the screen, and where the drawing of the mountain once was is now the actual mountain, peering through a window. We then cut to a wide shot of a heavy-set short lady wearing a night dress sitting in a chair holding the book she was just reading. To her left is a turned on lamp -explaining that magical spotlight from earlier- and to her right is a cabinet full of books._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

(annoyed)

What do you mean, "yeah, right"?

We then see a blonde haired smug looking type of kid. Around him are a group of about 10 or more kids sitting on a violet carpet listening to the story in a small yellow living room with no light except for the lamp.

KID

Well, I've been up until midnight and I've never seen a monster out on the streets looking for children.

 _The other kids begin to laugh as the old lady places the book on top of the cabinet and picks up the kid by the back of his shirt and pulls him in the air and points at him._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

You are suppose to be asleep by that time, boy!

 _She is the type of person who would use a paddle if the law did not count it as child abuse._

KID

Whatever. And besides, if I did run into a monster at night, I could totally take them on!

 _The kid begins to act like he's punching and making noises as the lady looks annoyed._ _Another kid, a girl, who has there hair up in pigtails, stands up._

OTHER KID

I'd like to see you try, pipsqueak!

 _The blonde child drops off the lady's hand and faces the other kid._

KID

(confidently)

Bring it, Sis!

 _Kid and Other Kid begin to wrestle each other, making grunting noises. The Orphanage Director tries to separate them as the rest of the kids start wrestling to._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

Demons! DEMONS! Stop it now, this is my orphanage! Stop, or I'll..I'll- oooAAAAHHH!

 _One of the kids grabs the lady and pulls her onto the floor like it is a zombie invasion. We see the entire pile of kids jumping all over the place in a pile. Suddenly, the lady shoots up like the Queen of Hearts in Alice in Wonderland._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

SILENCE!

 _The kids fly in a bunch of directions like a grenade went off in the pile._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

Go to bed, now!

 _The Orphanage Director grabs some of the kids- one of which landed on one of the wings of the fan above- and all of them go down a hallway as she turns the lights off. You can hear faint children laughing and old lady nagging as it fades away, leaving the room dark with the only light coming from the shine of the moon from the window, where we can see a mountain._

 _Then we slowly pan over to a table nearby the entrance to the hallway. From the bottom of the table, a head of one of the children pops out, checking to see if everyone has left. The kid has brown hair, a striped sweater, and boots on. Their name is Frisk, a 9-year old orphan. Frisk crawls out of from under the table and proceeds to run over to the cabinet, eyeballing the book at the top of the cabinet, determined to get it. They begin to look back and forth for something to use. They see the chair beside them on the other wall where the old lady was sitting. Frisk starts getting warmed up and then runs at the chair, jumps on top of it, jumps backwards to the cabinet, and completely misses the book and falls on their face. They get back holding their head, and then comes up with a better idea. They grab the chair and drag it across the floor in front of the cabinet and gets the book._

 **SCENE 3**

 **INT. EBOTT ORPHANAGE - MOMENTS LATER - NIGHT**

 _We see Frisk laying down underneath the moonlit window, with the mountain in the distance as they are drawing with crayons on a piece of paper. We see they're drawing the monsters from the book. The big guy with the trident, the one- eyed monsters, the rabbits, and such. They also draw a skeleton and them beside it as you hear the kids in their rooms laughing and being loud in the distance.._

FRISK (O.S.)

(giggling)

The skeleton is my friend.

TIME LAPSE:

 _Time flies by as Frisk gets in different positions drawing, reading the book- mostly the pictures- and doing handstands. They also crawl around with a spider on the floor. Soon enough they doze off underneath the window._

 **SCENE 4**

 **INT. EBOTT ORPHANAGE - THE NEXT DAY - DAWN**

 _We open on the outside of the orphanage house, which is darkly colored- as if it was rotting- as the sun rises behind it. Frisk lies asleep underneath the window until a light comes on._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR (O.S.)

(does the 'Ahem' cough)

 _Frisk wakes up and wipes their eyes to see the Orphanage Director by the light-switch, placed beside the kitchen door._

FRISK

(shyly)

Oh, sorry, I-I-

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

Don't give me one of those dumb excuses. Now. Go do your chores child!

 _Frisk gets up and takes the drawings and stuffs them in the book and walks to the kitchen. The old lady steps in the way however._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

My book?

 _The child, reluctantly, hands over the book and heads into the kitchen. The old lady puts the book a nearby table and walks away. A small hand off-screen grabs the book back stealthily._

 **INT./EXT. - THROUGHOUT THE ORPHANAGE AND IN THE LAWN - MORNING**

MONTAGE:

 _We see the old lady boss Frisk around by forcing them to complete certain chores through a series of cuts._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

Clean the dishes! Scrub the floor! Mow the lawn! Move this couch! Take out the trash! Clean the windows!

 _As Frisk cleans the window, they have a brief moment of silence as they look at the mountain. The Orphanage Director pulls Frisk off-screen._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR (O.S.)

No character development!

 _Frisk continues doing random and odd chores._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR (O.S.)

Clean this! Clean that! Clean! Clean! Clean! Clean! EAT!

 _Montage suddenly slows down as Frisk is at the table. The old lady throws a piece of strange food on their plate._

FRISK

...What is this?

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

Broccoli Pie.

FRISK

(gags)

Ew~ don't we have, like, cinnamon pie.. Or butterscotch-

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

Eat!

 **SCENE 5**

 **INT. EBOTT ORPHANAGE - BEDROOM - AFTERNOON**

 _Frisk opens the bedroom door exhausted (it is unknown if the room is for boys or girls, obviously). The room has 3-4 bunk beds in it, and Frisk lays down on the bottom bunk of the one nearest to the other wall. They then take out their book about the monsters from underneath their bed and pulls out the drawings, sticking them to the wall beside them, admiring the works of crayon. A brief beat of silence begins._

FRISK

(sotto voce)

.. If there is a whole other world out there with you guys.. I'd probably fit in..

 _Off-screen, the door to the bedroom opens._

KID (O.S.)

(sarcastic)

Hey, monster boy.

 _The child turns around to see the blonde kid and the pigtail girl come in through the door._

OTHER KID

What do you got there on the wall?

 _Frisk looks back and forth hesitantly and then places their hands over there drawing._

FRISK

W-What are you talking about?

KID

Ooh, drawing! I love drawing!

 _The two shove Frisk to the side (not off the bed) and the book as they look at the drawings._

OTHER KID

.. What is that suppose to be?

FRISK

.. A skeleton..

KID

(laughs)

That's not how you draw a skeleton. This is how~

 _The Kid grabs a nearby marker from a table and begins to draw a semi-realistic skeleton all over Frisk's drawing. The Other Kid joins in by drawing some on the other sheets of paper._

FRISK

(gasp)

No! Stop! Please!

 _Frisk tries to pull the kids away but the damage is already done. The child, however, manages to pull both kids off the bed and on to the floor. This makes a lot of noise as they start wrestling, and the Orphanage Director barges into the room._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

What on Earth is going on here?!

 _The three kids see the old lady and gets on their feet immediately. They then all start talking at once. The Orphanage Director then looks up to see the drawings pinned to the wall._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

And what are these suppose to be?

She grabs one with the skull and looks at it, only to notice the marker bled through and stained the wall.

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

(gasp)

My wall! .. You three are in so. Much. Trouble!

 _The three kids begin backing away, apologizing and begging._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

You two!

(points at Kid and Other Kid)

Leave and finish your work! I'll handle you two in a second.

 _The Kid and the Other Kid flees out the bedroom._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

And you! You've caused me a lot of trouble lately!

FRISK

B-But it wasn't me-

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

Not only have you been drawing when you should have been doing your chores and stained my wall, but you keep on stealing my book- my property! Well, no more child!

 _The Orphanage Director grabs the book from off the bed._

FRISK

Wait-

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

If this book is becoming a problem for both of us, I'll go ahead and solve it!

 _She puts both hands by the spine of the book and rips it in half._

FRISK

(gasp)

No!

 _She continues to rip it up into pieces._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

Now, be a good child and go clean the toilet for me, ok?

 _There's a beat of silence. Then Frisk, on the verge of tears, runs through the hallway and to the door._

 **EXT. EBOTT - ORPHANAGE YARD - AFTERNOON**

 _Frisk, sobbing, runs out of the orphanage, being chased down by the old lady. She stops by the door._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

Fine, run! Who needs you anyway!

 _The child continues to run down the street._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR (O.S)

You're in an orphanage because no one even wanted you in the first place!

 _We cut back to the Orphanage Director as she grabs the phone._

ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR

Hello? Police? We have a runaway child.

 **SCENE 6**

 **EXT. EBOTT - THROUGH THE STREETS - AFTERNOON**

 _Frisk continues to run down the street, crying._

FRISK

I don't.. need.. anyone.. I hate everything!

 _Frisk hears sirens coming from behind. In the police cruiser there is two cops. The one driving grabs his microphone._

POLICE OFFICER 1

(through microphone)

Kid, stop! We are here to help.

 _The child ignores this and cuts through an alley way. On the other side, they see their destination: The mountain. The kid continues to run towards it as the police follow, in pursuit until Frisk sees a sign_ 'MT. EBOTT - DO NOT ENTER' _Frisk disobeys this and runs in, jumping over caution tape placed at the trees._

POLICE OFFICER 1 (O.S.)

They went into the mountain.

POLICE OFFICER 2 (O.S.)

I'm not going in there!

 **EXT. MT. EBOTT - AFTERNOON**

 _Frisk continues to run until they realize they are no longer being chased. The mountain's trees are enormous, making it easy to hide. They sit down on a fallen tree nearby and look at the ground, still teary eyed. Then, suddenly in a fit of anger, they grab a stick and start smacking the ground with it, yelling. After they did that enough times, they sit back down with the stick. Silence hisses across the mountain._

FRISK

Please.. I don't to be here anymore.. I don't want this life anymore..

MYSTERIOUS VOICE (V.O.)

That can be arranged...

 _A high-pitched voice echoes across the forest. Frisk jumps up, startled._

FRISK

Is someone here?

MYSTERIOUS VOICE (V.O.)

Not in your world, friend, not in your world...

 _A giggle could be heard from the voice._

MYSTERIOUS VOICE (V.O.)

But, I can bring you to my world. I can make sure you don't have your current life anymore..

FRISK

.. Really?

MYSTERIOUS VOICE (V.O.)

Indeed, my kind-soul friend. Just follow my voice and you will find my world..

 _The voice begins to hum an quiet odd tune as Frisk follows the voice through the forest, until they see a cave. Frisk enters the cave and sees a gigantic pit at in the center. Frisk walks slowly over._

FRISK

Is this it?

MYSTERIOUS VOICE (V.O.)

Yes, that's it buddy.. Welcome to my world..

 _As Frisk walks closer to the pit, a vine at the child's feet bends upward on it's own, causing Frisk to trip and fall into the pit._

* * *

 **Well dang, I wonder who the mysterious voice is... But anyway, thank you for reading this! This may seem way to long of a prologue for a movie, but I think it came together nicely. Especially with the fact that I had to create my own backstory for Frisk! So, please, tell me what you thought about this first piece and if I should continue this. From this point forward it should not be that hard to write since I will have a reference to go by. So, leave a review, and stay determined!**


	2. Your Best Pal

**Alright, let's continue finally! Sorry, it took WAY too long to get back up on this. I got sick, then I got to see what a emergency office looks like, then my Wi-Fi gave up, and THEN some things happened in my personal life. At least I had a fun birthday though. So, with all of that, lets keep this train going. I hope you enjoy this chapter of my interpretation of theatrical Undertale.**

* * *

 **S** **CENE 7**

 **EXT. THE BOTTOM OF THE PIT - UNKNOWN TIME**

 _Frisk trips into the pit, yelling. They then land on a large leaf that's sprouting out of the wall of the pit. They bounce off like a trampoline and land on another leaf. This continues until the child is caught by a branch covered in plants which slides them down on a patch of yellow flowers. The light from the pit above shines on the patch._

FRISK

.. Well, that wasn't so bad-

 _The stick Frisk grabbed from earlier falls from the pit and hits them on the head._

FRISK

Ouch!

 _The area around them is engulfed with plant-life. Four roman-like columns surround the child with vines tangling around the sides. The rest of the place has giant leaves branching off trees and flowers hidden in the corners of the room. In the very front is a large door also covered with vines around the edges._ _As Frisk looks around cautiously, a cold wind flies through, and the flowers and plants begin to shake. An chant begins and echoes throughout the cave._

UNKNOWN VOICES

Welcome to the Underground~

The world of the monsters~

 _The chant continues as Frisk looks very confused._

MYSTERIOUS VOICE (O.S)

Howdy!

 _Frisk looks around to see who is talking. The voice is no longer an echo, but nearby._

MYSTERIOUS VOICE (O.S.)

I'm right here, buddy.

 _The child turns around and sees the backside of a flower with yellow pedals hanging off the sides. Suddenly, it turns around, revealing a smiling face._

FLOWER

Howdy!

 _Frisk jumps backwards, yelling. They immediately grab the stick and points it at the flower, backing up while doing so. The flower has slight southern accent with a hint of sarcasm, as one does with a child._

FLOWER

(toying with Frisk)

What? didn't you know we plants are alive?

 _The flower begins to laugh. All the vines, plants, flowers, and grass begin to giggle as well, even though they do not have faces._

FRISK

.. Y-You can talk?

FLOWEY

Sure I can. That's the power of the Underground.

 _Frisk continues to back up, their hand shaking as they hold the stick._

FLOWER

Why are you so scared, pal? Relax, have a seat.

 _The flower whistles as a group of flowers begin to morph underneath Frisk, forming a large throne chair made of flowers. A lay necklace (the Hawaiian flower necklace) falls gently around Frisk's neck, who is now sort of smiling. Flowey pops up beside the arm rest of the throne._

FLOWER

The name's Flowey. Flowey the flower. What's yours?

FRISK

.. Fri-

FLOWEY

Eh, whatever, doesn't matter. Now, let little old me level with you if you don't mind.

 _Flowey shoots down into the ground and pops back up in front of Frisk._

FLOWEY

Don't you just hate it when you don't get your way? Isn't it annoying when others think they know what's best for you, as if they can manipulate you like some puppet, held by the strings of an opposing, exhaustive, no good lyin'-

 _As Flowey speaks, he gets louder and more angry. He then turns his head to Frisk, who is confused and slightly scared by the flower's outburst._

FLOWEY

Uh, I mean, did people hurt your feelings up there?

 _He talks in a baby-like tone to Frisk, who nods 'yes' like a nine-year old child would to a parent. Flowey then gets close to Frisk's face._

FLOWEY

Well, I can fix it to where you never feel that way again.

 _Suddenly, The flowers that make up the throne begin to wiggle, and then slingshot Frisk into the air. They manipulate there selves into a slide in the air and the child goes down it, shooting off back into the air, where they are then caught by a group of flowers who swing Frisk like a trapeze, who is now enjoying it._

FLOWEY

I can make it to where you could always have fun, where you could do whatever you desire, and with no strings attached.

 _Frisk continues to play with the moving flowers until, out of nowhere, a bright red heart appears in front of them, floating in the air._

FRISK

What's that?

FLOWEY

Oh, that's your soul. The very culmination of your being. Down here in the Underground, a humans soul leaves there body when they enter. Neato, huh?

 _Frisk touches the heart and it jiggles like gelatin. They grab it and squeeze it._

FRISK

(giggles)

It's squishy

FLOWEY

Hey now, let's be careful with that buddy-

 _The child begins to bounce it off from the floor and wall like a basketball, laughing._

FLOWEY

Don't do that!

FRISK

Why not?

FLOWEY

Because.. it's very valuable. Yes, in matter of fact it's your ticket away from all your problems.

FRISK

This thing?

 _They squeeze the heart some more, making Flowey flinch._

FLOWEY

Yes-sir-ree.

 _The flowers underneath Frisk rise up once more, back into the throne. It then slides towards the door on the wall of the pit._

FLOWEY

On the other side of this locked door, holds the Underground, the world of monsters, where all your hopes and dreams will become a reality. A brand new life, a brand new start.

 _Flowers attach on to the locked door, and the different colors of the plants creates a mural of an amazing world, with fireworks at the top in front of a night sky, an amusement park in the distance lit up with spotlights coming out of it, and a blue road leading towards it. Frisk looks amazed, an reaches their hand as if to touch it. The throne immediately shoots back before the child can._

FLOWEY

But, we don't run a charity here. You have to pay to get in.

 _Frisk looks down at the flower and then reaches into their pocket._

FRISK

I have a paperclip and.. lint.

FLOWEY

No, silly. The price of admission into the wonderful world of monsters is simply one.. Soul.

 _Frisk looks at the heart and grabs it._

FRISK

You mean this?

FLOWEY

Why, yes! That's all it takes.

FRISK

..I'm not sure-

FLOWEY

Just give it to me and I'll let you right through-

FRISK

I like this though.

FLOWEY

But if you give it to me you can go have the time of your life. Now, hand it over.

 _Frisk hops off the flower throne holding the heart._

FRISK

(brat-like)

No.

FLOWEY

Come on, let's not be silly here..

FRISK

It's mine and you can't have it.

 _Frisk stands on the pile of yellow sunflowers they fell on, crossing their arms and facing away from Flowey._

FLOWEY

Hand it over.

FRISK

Mmmmmnope.

FLOWEY

Buddy, stop being stupid and give me the soul.

FRISK

Nuh-uh.

 _Flowey begins to twitch._

FLOWEY

You don't need your soul anyway! Some humans a still live without them! Maniacs, serial killers, politicians, they don't use them!

FRISK

I don't care.

FLOWEY

Give it to me.

FRISK

No.

FLOWEY

Hand it over!

FRISK

For the last time, no!

 _Flowey's face begins to contorts._

FLOWEY

Now!

FRISK

No-

 _A giant vine jets by Frisk's head and violently slams into the wall, creating a hole. Frisk jumps sideways and turns to Flowey. His eyes are solid black with white dots for pupils._

FLOWEY

I'm going to ask.. One more time.. Give.. Me.. The.. Soul.

 _Frisk, scared and without a word, takes the heart and holds it behind them._

FLOWEY

(twitching)

Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work down here.

 _Suddenly, the flowers necklace tightens around Frisk's neck as all the flowers around the child begin to turn red. A tsunami of plants wrap around the child and brings them up into the air, forming a volcano-like structure, with Frisk stuck at the top. Flowey begins to rise using the flowers around him and meets with Frisk at eye level. His face turns into an ugly evil looking shape._

FLOWEY

In this world, it's killed or be killed! Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this!? Die!

 _All the flowers begin to laugh maniacally along with Flowey as the plants begin to tighten around Frisk's body. The heart begins to float towards Flowey. Suddenly, the door flies open and the flower turns around, confused. We see a hand with white fur covering it create a fireball and throw it at Flowey. The flower screams as the fireball hits him off-screen. The plants holding Frisk run away and the child plummets to the ground. They hit their head on the ground and everything goes black._

 **SCENE 8**

 **EXT. THE BOTTOM OF THE PIT - MOMENTS AFTER**

 _Frisk slowly opens their eyes and everything is blurry at first. Frisk then sees that they are laying against the wall, and a figure is humming from the shadows. The figure turns, revealing two bright white eyes. A woman's voice begins to talk._

UNKNOWN FIGURE

Ah, you are awake finally. I am happy I found you when I did child.

 _The child looks into the darkness, unsure and scared._

UNKNOWN FIGURE

I am going to come closer now. Do not be alarmed.

 _The figure breaths and enters the light, revealing a rather tall woman, with horns coming out of her head and two droopy goat ears hanging off the sides. She is covered with white fur and is wearing a large purple robe. Frisk, of course, begins to scream and grabs a nearby rock and chucks it at her. She blocks it with her hand. Frisk grabs the stick from before and points it towards her._

FRISK

Help! Help!

MONSTER WOMAN

Child you must stay silent. Please, I am not going to hurt you. I promise.

 _Frisk stops screaming, but is still on guard._

FRISK

.. But the flower-

MONSTER WOMAN

I know child. What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth. Let me introduce myself: I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I clean up rubble, I watch for any other monsters, and I am also an exceptional gardener.

 _Toriel takes a pair of gardening scissors and cuts a flower on one of the columns while smiling at Frisk._

TORIEL

I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down, and you are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs to where it is safe-

 _She turns back to Frisk, who is still on edge and scared. Toriel frowns and gets on one knee to meet eye level with Frisk._

TORIEL

Listen, I can not force you to follow me.. I can not even ask you to trust me. But all I want for you right now is to be safe from harm from these miserable creatures. It truly pains me to see any child in such distraught.

 _Silence falls on Toriel as she begins to think._

TORIEL

Say, do you like pie?

 _Frisk waits a second, and then nods their head 'yes'._

TORIEL

What kind?

FRISK

.. I like butterscotch.. a-and cinnamon.

TORIEL

Oh, I see, you are one of those old simple one-flavored pie eaters. I enjoy a nice snail pie myself, but that's just me.

 _Toriel laughs as Frisk giggles too. The child begins to smile, but then it fades away. Toriel gives a genuine smile towards the child._

TORIEL

That is nice. I will have to see what I can do.

 _She stands back up._

TORIEL

If you ever want to come see me, I will be at my house. You can find it if you stay on the path I have created. Do not be afraid to stop by.

 _Toriel opens the door, revealing a light-pink road that is between two rotting pink brick walls with weeds growing out of them. Toriel turns back around to Frisk._

TORIEL

Oh, I almost forgot. Here, take this.

 _She reaches up her sleeve and pulls out the bright red heart and tosses it to Frisk, who catches it._

TORIEL

Make sure to keep that safe and never let another monster even lay a finger on it.

 _Frisk looks at the heart, then back at Toriel, then back at the heart again, and is very confused._

TORIEL

One's soul is so valuable. Never give it away.. And never take one.

 _She looks away for a second, then back at Frisk. She smiles at the child and then turns around and starts to walk. Frisk watches as she turns a corner and goes out of sight._

* * *

 **Now wait a minute, that's not how the original story went. What's going on here? It will all make sense later. The next chapter will be a lot more fun as we will go through the ruins and possibly go off the path. We will see. But thank you for reading, and as always, please leave a review on what you thought of this and if you have any recommendations or wishes you want to be added. The next chapter will surely be out quite faster than this one did. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
